Secret Origins
by Night of StarClan
Summary: A whole school year has passed since Phineas and Co have been turned into animals and back. Now the next summer has finally arrived and Perry finally has been completely freed to go on holiday with his beloved family. This year's trip goes to Australia. What could possibly go wrong?


**HEY EVERYONE!**

**Yeah it's been a while. But I promised there'd be a Sequel to "Not all that Mindless" and here it is, the Prologue. But first, the Trailer!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>„I…you mean this time I can actually go, Sir?"<em>**

**_"Well, here we are! Welcome to Australia everyone."_**

**_"Excited Perry?"_**

**_"You do realise Pinky, that I was hatched in a pet shop in the US just a few days before Monogram found me, right?"_**

**_"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"_**

**_"Uh…Phineas, where is Perry?"_**

**_"PERRY?!"_**

**_"It's been years since I last saw you…"_**

**_"Who are you?"_**

**_"Leave…why would you want that?"_**

**_"…I have a dream…"_**

**_"Phineas look out!"_**

**_"Stay here."_**

**_"Perry don't do it!"_**

**_"It was a close call, but it'll be alright."_**

**_"Oh there you are Perry!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>A few Infos at the beginning:<strong>

**+ if you only read my first Story a while ago, some things might not make sense**

** +the first Story is going thorugh reconstruction Chapter by Chapter, I'm done with the first 5 by now**

** + a few other/different characters are involved right now**

**+ when you see a * near any Name, they're a Character (most likely an animal) that's new to the Story and I couldn't explain them at all yet, the * means, they'll be explained at the end of the chapter, a Little (at least their appearance)**

**+ in this Story and in the reconstructed first one, there'll be a lot more singing involved, I lately realised that I should put more Musical numbers into my stories for them to fit the Phienas and Ferb Theme**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your patience with me. <strong>

**NOW! Onto the Prologue! Have fun reading.**

* * *

><p>"Almost, almost, almost, almost", chanted Phineas excitedly, blue eyes locked on the clock over the door. He heard similar chants all over the bathroom and glanced over at his friends.<p>

Ferb sat in his seat, straight as a board. Even his stepbrother's lips twitched slightly, the green-haired twelve year old just barely keeping himself from chanting too. Buford behind them had his fists clenched and was muttering under his breath while Isabella and her Fireside Girls that sat scattered to Phineas' left were whispering with each other silently. Phineas spotted a list of patches for this summer in front of Gretchen and couldn't help but blush when he saw Isabella fingering the note he'd passed her at the beginning of the school day excitedly.

Suddenly he heard it.

"…Six – Five –", exchanging glances with his friends, Phineas joined in, "– Four – Three – Two – One – SUMMER!"

**Phineas:**

_The bell rings  
><em>_School's gone  
><em>_Time for 104 days of summer fun!_

**Random kid:**

_No shirts! No shoes!_

**Fireside Girls: **_**(shout)**_

_Ew!_

**Buford:**

_Beatin' nerds up any time I choose._

**Katie:**

_The beach, The mall!_

**Baljeet:**

_Family visit to the Taj Mahal!_

**Phineas:**

_You can do the things that teachers usually forbid_

**Buford:**

_Like streak!_

**Everyone: **_**(cry)**_

_**NO!**_

**Phineas:**

_Summer's not a bummer cause we're_

**Kids:**

_Kid's just being kids!_

In a halfway for a party decorated room on the other side of the city, quite the number of fedora-wearing-animals rushed around, trying to get the room fixed up in time. A tan Chihuahua, who just finished tying a balloon closed, glanced at the watch on his wrist and gave a startled bark.

**Pinky:**

_It's time! It's here!_

**Pinky and Pearl*:**

_Our very very favourite time of year!_

**Pearl:**

_No school! Just play!_

**Pinky:**

_Fooling around the entire day!_

**Pearl:**

_Are you really sure that this all is allowed?_

**Perry:**

_It's fine, they're gonna be neither too destructive or loud._

**O.W.C.A. Agents:**

_Yeah with the kids just being kids!  
><em>_Running wild and running free!  
>K<em>_ids just being kids!_

The Gang is running through the park, eating ice-cream, playing games and messing around with a few small inventions Phineas and Ferb brought along.

**Baljeet:**

_But I will miss school, you see?_

**Kids:**

_Kids just being kids! Close your eyes and count to 3._

**Perry and Fione:**

_There's nowhere safe for boredom you see,  
><em>_With those kids just being kids!_

**Kids:**

_Kids just being kids!  
><em>_Having fun and building stuff!  
><em>_Kids just being kids!_

**Phineas:**

_Are you sure the time we have is enough?_

**Ferb: **_**(speaks)**_

_Maybe._

**Kids:**

_Kids just being kids!  
><em>_Time at school was pretty tough!  
><em>_But now it's time to do fun stuff!  
><em>_Time at school was pretty tough!  
><em>_But now it's time to do fun stuff!  
><em>_With us KIDS JUST BEING KIDS!_

**Teachers**_**: (shout)**_

**_IT'S NOT OUR PROBLEM TILL SEPTEMBER 3RD!_**

Phineas looked after the fleeing teachers in confusion, then turned to his friends and asked: "Was the school year really that bad for them?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Pearl:<strong>

**Pearl is a white-furred, female Chihuahua green eyes and a black collar with a gold and green tag. She isn't in the agency, but Pinky taught her how to walk on two legs, use her paws like hands, to read and write and how to defend herself. She also wears a cute straw-hat with a golden and green band around it. She's Pinky's girlfriend and Isabella's second pet.**

* * *

><p><strong>The song is from the <em>Fairly Odd Parents Summer Musical<em> and just like Phineas and Ferb it doesn't belong to me.**


End file.
